doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ricardo Tejedo
) |familiares = Eduardo Tejedo (padre) Cristina Hernández (esposa) María García (hijastra) |pais = México Los Ángeles, California Argentina |pais_direccion = México Los Ángeles, California Chile Argentina Ciudad de Nueva York Canadáhttps://youtu.be/YR8HuupLL2w?t=7m14s |estado = Activo }} Pluto.jpeg|''Pluto'' a partir Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros y Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad. JackSparrow.jpg|''Jack Sparrow de Piratas del Caribe, uno de los personajes mas conocidos de Tejedo. Gollum..jpg|Gollum en las sagas del Señor de los Anillos y El Hobbit. Dawn-Planet-of-the-Apes_Caesar.jpg|César en las nuevas películas de El Planeta de los Simios'' Rango-poster-535x792.jpg|''Rango en la película homónima, su personaje favorito. Fegan Floop.jpg|Fegan Floop en las películas de Mini Espías. 87920383-dr-watson.jpg|'Dr.Watson''' en Sherlock Holmes y Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras. Alex_El_Leon.jpg|''Alex'' de Madagascar, otro de los personajes mas conocidos de Tejedo. Minions.jpg|''Los Minions'' de Mi villano favorito. Harvet_Dent-Dos_Caras.jpg|''Harvey Dent/Dos Caras'' de Batman: El caballero de la noche. Presidente Negocios2.png|''Señor Negocios de La gran aventura LEGO. Night-at-the-Museum-Secret-of-the-Tomb-Larry.jpg|Larry Daley en la trilogía de Una noche en el museo. Principe_Encantador.png|Príncipe Encantador'' de Shrek. Eslabonmvas.png|El eslabón perdido en Monstruos vs. Aliens PhilCoulsonAOS2.png|Phil Coulson en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D The_crow_el_cuervo.jpg|'Eric Draven' en El Cuervo (Redoblaje) Doraemon_-_copia.png|''Doraemon'' en Doraemon, El Gato cosmico. MadHatter2010.png|'Sombrerero loco' en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) y Alicia a través del espejo (2016) El Lobo.jpg|'El Lobo' en En el bosque JackShephard.jpg|''Jack Shephard'' en Lost. Haymitch2.jpg|'Haymith Abernathy' en Los juegos del hambre es uno de los personajes más característicos de Tejedo. Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-15h55m05s9911.png|''Callum Lynch en Assassin´s Creed'' 13890-30533-0.jpg|Gerry Lane en Guerra Mundial Z Archivo:Tagoma_Render.png|'Tagoma' en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer Tarzan2.jpg|'Tarzán' en La leyenda de Tarzán Rey Thranduil.png|Rey Thranduil en la saga de El Hobbit. Nuada460.jpg|'Príncipe Nuada' en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado. Brad-Pitt-In-Interview-With-A-Vampire.jpg|Louis de Pointe du Lac en Entrevista con el vampiro. Lestat2.jpg|Lestat de Lioncourt en La Reina De los Condenados Brian O'Conner.jpeg|Es la 2º voz de Brian O'Conner en Rápidos y furiosos. Star-trek-eric-bana-nero.jpg|Nero en Star Trek (2009). 2007 sweeney todd 008.jpg|'Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd' en Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet AquilesTroya.gif|'Aquiles en Troya (2004)' X-M7ErikLensherr.png|''El joven Magneto en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado y X-Men: Apocalipsis. Archivo:Takashi_"Shiro"_Shirogane_.png|'Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane ' en 'Voltron: El defensor legendario' Arkham-City-Riddler-e1310402356523.jpg|El Acertijo en los videojuegos Batman Arkham Billy_Peltzer_Gremlins.png|Billy Peltzer (Zach Galligan) en Gremlins (Ambos doblajes). Rockstar-mark-wahlberg.jpg|'Chris "Izzy" Cole''' ( Mark Wahlberg ) en Rock Star Don gato-2011-1c.jpg|Rugelio en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) Richard_Tex_Tex.jpg|''Richard Tex Tex'' de Supercampeones. Robertocedihno.jpg|'Roberto Cedihno' en Supercampeones Lupingaleria.jpg|''Arsenio Lupin III'' de Lupin III. Mike_delfino.jpg|''Mike Delfino'' en Esposas desesperadas. Poochini.jpg|''Poochini. Kovu young.jpg|'Kovu''' en El rey león II: El reino de Simba Molt (Bichos).png|Molt en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura Mungo.png|Mungo en Tarzán Ardilla_2.png|Ardilla #2 en Tierra de osos Gluglú.png|Gluglú en Buscando a Nemo. DoucheSP.png|Ducha en La fiesta de las salchichas. Zabuza_Momochi_Parte_I_HD.png|Zabuza Momochi en Naruto Profesor Bomba.png|Profesor Bomba en El reino secreto. Mortal_kombat_x_kano_by_damianzombie-d8fqmue.jpg|Kano en Mortal Kombat X Goldar_original.jpg|Goldar en Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) Hombre Invisible.jpg|Griffin, el hombre invisible en Hotel Transylvania y Hotel Transylvania 2. Oolong army military clothes.png|Oolong / Mao Mao en Zero y el dragón mágico Grosso.jpg|Grosso en Metegol. 220px-Ben_Stiller_2010_(Cropped).jpg|Ricardo Tejedo es la voz recurrente de Ben Stiller Brad Pitt 2015-11.jpg|Brad Pitt, otro actor recurrente de Ricardo Tejedo. 220px-Johnny_Depp_(July_2009)_2.jpg|Johnny Depp, otro actor recurrente de Ricardo Tejedo. JudeLaw.jpg|también a doblado frecuentemente a Jude Law Will Ferrell.jpg|Ha doblado en ocasiones a Will Ferrell. thumb|right|229px|Ricardo con [[Pelusa Suero en Caja de Ruidos.]] Ricardo Tejedo (México, D.F; 26 de diciembre de 1972) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es la voz recurrente de actores como Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp , Ben Stiller, Jude Law, Alan Cumming, Clark Gregg y Andy Serkis. Entre sus personajes más conocidos, destacan algunos como: Alex en la saga de Madagascar, al Capitán Jack Sparrow en la saga de Piratas del Caribe, la característica voz de Gollum en la saga de El Señor de los Anillos, Doraemon en la serie homonima y a varios personajes tales como Roberto Sedinho, Richard Tex Tex, Bruce Harper y Andy Johnson en Supercampeones, a Jack Shephard en Lost, al principe encantador en Shrek 2 y Shrek Tercero, a Harvey Dent/Dos Caras en Batman: El caballero de la noche, Agente Phil Coulson en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, a Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas, en videojuegos, a Dominic Santiago en la trílogia de Gears of War,Los Minions en la saga de Mi Villano Favorito y Zach Galligan como Billy Peltzer en las peliculas de los Gremlins, Es hijo del músico y también actor de doblaje Eduardo Tejedo. Esta casado con la también actriz de doblaje Cristina Hernández. thumb|Personajes de Ricardo Tejedo Filmografía Películas Brad Pitt *Max Vatan en Aliados (2016) *Roland en Frente al mar (2015) *Ben Rickert en La gran apuesta (2015) *Westray en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Bass en 12 años esclavo (2013) *Gerry Lane en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Jackie Cogan en Mátalos suavemente (2012) *Sr. O'Brien en El árbol de la vida (2011) *Benjamin Button en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) *Rusty Ryan en Ahora son 13 (2007) *Jesse James en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) *Rusty Ryan en La nueva gran estafa (2004) *Aquiles en Troya (2004) *Brad en Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2004) *Él mismo en Todo al descubierto (2002) *Rusty Ryan en La gran estafa (2001) *Heinrich Harrer en Siete años en el Tibet (1997) *Michael Sullivan en Los hijos de la calle (1996 / doblaje original) *Jeffrey Goines en 12 monos (1995 / redoblaje) *Louis de Pointe du Lac en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994 / doblaje original) *Early Grayce en Kalifornia (1993) Johnny Depp *Gellert Grindelwald en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) *Sombrerero Loco en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) *James "Whitey" Bulger en Pacto criminal (2015) *Charles Mortdecai en Mortdecai (2015) (Los Ángeles) *El lobo en En el bosque (2014) *Will Caster en Trascender (2014) Films *Toro en El llanero solitario (2013) *Barnabas Collins en Sombras tenebrosas (2012) *Tom Hanson en Comando Especial (2012) *Él mismo en Jack y Jill (2011) *Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) *Frank Tupelo en El turista (2010) *Sombrerero Loco en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) *Sweeney Todd en Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) *Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) *Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) *Sir James Matthew Barrie en Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) *Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *Sands en Érase una vez en México (2003) *Roux en Chocolate (2000) *Gilbert Grape en ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) Ben Stiller *Derek Zoolander en 2oolander (2016) *Larry Daley / Laa en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) *Josh en Mientras somos jóvenes (2014) *Walter Mitty en La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) *Evan Trautwig en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Josh Kovacks en Robo en las alturas (2011) *Gaylord "Greg" Fornica en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) *Él mismo en Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (2009) *Larry Daley en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *Eddie Cantrow en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) *Dependiente de la tienda en Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Lonnie en Escuela para idiotas (2006) (segunda versión) *Larry Daley en Una noche en el museo (2006) *Gaylord "Greg" Fornica en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) *Chas Tenenbaum en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) *Gaylord "Greg" Fornica en La familia de mi novia (2000) Jude Law *Bradley Fine en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) *Dr. John Watson en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) *Alan Krumwiede en Contagio (2011) *Papá de Hugo en La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011 / trailer) *Dr. John Watson en Sherlock Holmes (2009) *John Francis en Violación de domicilio (2006) *Capitán Sky en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004 / redoblaje) *Errol Flyn en El aviador (2004) Eric Bana *Frank Bonneville en Special Correspondents (2016) *Sargento Ralph Sarchie en Líbranos del mal (2014) *Erik Kristensen en El sobreviviente (2013) *Martin Rose en Circuito cerrado (2013) *Nero en Star Trek (2009) *Avner en Munich (2005) *Bruce Banner en Hulk (2003) Clark Gregg *Gerald en Aires de esperanza (2013) *Ag. Phil Coulson en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Nat Jones en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Ag. Phil Coulson en Thor (2011) *Ag. Phil Coulson en Iron Man 2 (2010) *Ag. Phil Coulson en Iron Man (2008) Alan Cumming *Pitufo Valiente en Los Pitufos (2011 / segundo trailer) *Loki en El hijo de la máscara (2005) *Persnikitty en Garfield: La película (2004) *Fegan Floop en Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Fegan Floop en Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Fegan Floop en Mini Espías (2001) Woody Harrelson *Haymitch Abernathy en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015) *Haymitch Abernathy en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) *Haymitch Abernathy en Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) *Haymitch Abernathy en Los juegos del hambre (2012) *Dusty en A Prairie Home Companion (2006) *Raymond Barnell en Golpe de suerte (2005) Andy Serkis *Cesar en El planeta de los simios: Confrontación (2014) *Gollum en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) *Cesar en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) *Gollum / Smeagol en El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) *Gollum en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) Ewan McGregor *Bill Fordham en August: Osage County (2013) *Oliver en Beginners: Así se siente el amor (2011) * El escritor fantasma en El escritor fantasma (2010) (redoblaje) *Phillip Morris en Una pareja dispareja (2009) *Lincoln Six Echo / Tom Lincoln en La isla (2005) Joaquin Phoenix *Jack Morrison en Brigada 49 (2004) *Lucius Hunt en La aldea (2004) *Merrill Hess en Señales (2002) *Ray Elwood en Buffalo Soldiers (2001) *Max California en 8 mm (1999) Aaron Eckhart *Presidente Benjamin Asher en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Adam en Yo, Frankenstein (2014) (versión de Zima) *Ben Logan en Fugitivo (2012) *Harvey Dent / Dos Caras en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) Paul Walker *Brian O'Conner en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) *Brian O'Conner en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Brian O'Conner en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Brian O'Conner en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) Vince Vaughn *Dan Trunkman en Negocios fuera de control (2015) *Billy McMahon en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *Ronny Valentine en El dilema (2011) *Fred Claus en El hermano de Santa (2007) Owen Wilson *Jack Dwyer en Sin escape (2015) (versión The Weinstein Company) *John Beckwith en Los rompebodas (2005) *Jack Ryan en La trampa (2004) *Ken Hutchinson en Starsky y Hutch (2004) Robert Downey Jr. *Sherlock Holmes en Sherlock Holmes (2010 / trailers) *Tony Stark en Iron Man (2008 / trailers) *Dr. Kozak en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) *David Seton Barnes en Sopa de jabón (1991) Michael Fassbender *Callum Lynch / Aguilar en Assassin´s Creed (2016) *Erik Lensherr / Magneto en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) *Erik Lensherr / Magneto en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) Peter Sarsgaard *Bartholomew Bogue en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Carson en Plan de vuelo (2005) *Mark en Tiempo de volver (2004) Barry Pepper *Vince en Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) *Mike Strank en La conquista del honor (2006) *Pratt en Enemigo público (1998) Jamie Foxx *Dean "Abusa madres" Jones en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *Dean "Abusa madres" Jones en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) *Darryl en Todo un parto (2010) Will Ferrell *Hombre de arriba en La gran aventura LEGO (2014) *Dr. Rick Marshall en La tierra perdida (2009) *Buddy en Elf, el duende (2003) Rob Lowe *Dr. Jack Startz en Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Brad Kesler en The Invention of Lying (2009) Warner *John Seger en El tren atómico (1999) Keanu Reeves *Donaka Mark en El Poder del Tai Chi (2013) *Bob Arctor en Una mirada en la oscuridad (2006) *David Allen Griffin en El observador (2000) Matthew Fox *General Bonner Fellers en Emperador (2012) *Picasso en Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (2012) *Racer X/Rex Racer en Meteoro, la película (2008) Matt Dillon *George / The Bousche en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) *Barry en Old Dogs (2008) *Trip Murphy en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) Rufus Sewell *Adam en Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) *Príncipe Real Leopold en El ilusionista (2006) *Eric Stark en La hija de la luz (2000) Matthew Macfadyen *Athos en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Sheriff de Nottingham en Robin Hood (2010) *Daniel en Muerte en un funeral (2007) David Cross *Ian Hawke en Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Ian Hawke en Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) *Ian Hawke en Alvin y las ardillas (2007) Stuart Townsend *Dorian Gray en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (versión DVD) *Lestat de Lincourt en La reina de los condenados (2002) *Adam en Todo sobre Adam (2000) Martin Short *Desmond Forrest Oates en Get Over It (2001) *Frank Eggelhoffer en El padre de la novia 2 (1995/redoblaje) *Frank Eggelhoffer en El padre de la novia (1991/redoblaje) Alexander Skarsgård *Tarzán en La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) *Padre en El dador de recuerdos (2014) Lee Pace *Rey Thranduil en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) *Rey Thranduil en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) Tom Everett Scott *Santa Paws en Santa Paws 2: Los cachorros de Santa (2012) *Buddy en Snow Buddies: Cachorros en la nieve (2008) Noah Huntley *Rey Magnus en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Peter Pevensie adulto en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) Justin Theroux *Seth en Locura en el paraíso (2012) *Seamus O'Grady en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) Dane Cook *Ryan en Ninguna respuesta (2011) *Sr. Smith en Mr. Brooks (2007) Jason Patric *Max en Los perdedores (2010) *Brian Fitzgerald en La decisión más difícil (2009) Eric Dane *Sean Jackson en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Sebastian en Marley y yo (2008) Jet Li *Rey mono/Monje en El reino prohibido (2008) *Wah Sing Ku en Arma mortal 4 (1998) John Hannah *Jonathan Carnahan en La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) *Matthew en Cuatro bodas y un funeral (1994) Bill Barretta *Toto en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) *Pepe en Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) Ioan Gruffudd *Lancelot en Rey Arturo (2004) *Kevin en 102 dálmatas (2000) Adam Garcia *Stu Wolf en Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *Kevin O'Donell en Coyote Ugly (2000) Mark Pellegrino *Dale Hewitt en La cacería (2003) *Maton rubio en El gran Lebowski (1998) Morris Chestnut *Donny en Medio muerto (2002) *Tracy Reynolds en Minicampeones (2002) Patrick Dempsey *Andrew Hennings en No me olvides (2002) *Det. Mark Kincaid en Scream 3 (2000) Shawn Wayans *Ray Wilkins en Scary Movie 2 (2001) *Ray Wilkins en Scary Movie (2000) Jeremy Sisto *Larry Pogue, Sr en Mirada de ángel (2001) *Vassago en El reino de las tinieblas (1995) [[Brendan Fraser|'Brendan Fraser']] * Fletcher McBraken en Respiro (1997) * Bill/Hugh Winterbourne en Amor por accidente (1996) Charlie Schlatter *Kyle Connors en Locademia de policía 7 (1994) *Artie Logan en Presunto homicida (1991) Robert Sean Leonard *Ted Archer en La edad de la inocencia (1993) *Neil Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) Zack Galligan *Billy Peltzer en Gremlins 2 (1990) *Billy Peltzer en Gremlins (1984) (Ambos doblajes) Otros: *Voces adicionales en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Voces adicionales en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) *Insertos en Escuadrón Suicida (2016) *Christoph Bouchard (Omar Sy) en Inferno (2016) *Angelo (Joey Fatone) en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) *Tte. Ritter (James A. Woods) en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) *James Suggs (Tony Hale) en Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) (trailer) *Voces adicionales en Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) *Voces adicionales en Tomorrowland (2015) *Lagarto paje (Tom Edden) en La Cenicienta (2015) *Caballero (David Cubitt) en El séptimo hijo (2014) *Carter McConnell (James Denton) en Perdidos en el paraiso (2014) *Sr. Tonucci (Eric Edelstein) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) *Doctor 1 en Si decido quedarme (2014) *Pupa (Keegan-Michael Key) en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Capitán Pierre Del Rio (Amr Waked) en Lucy (2014) *Griza (Christopher Fairbank) en Hércules (2014) *Voces adicionales en Sin escalas (2014) (versión Universal) *Det. Jack Lewis (Michael K. Williams) en RoboCop (2014) *Danny (Stephen Merchant) en Les doy un año (2013) *Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? (2013) *Howard (Terrence Howard) en El mayordomo (2013) (versión mexicana) *Yasuno (Masayoshi Haneda) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) *Clay Regazzoni (Pierfrancesco Favino) en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) *Voces adicionales en Carrie (2013) *Insertos en Circuito cerrado (2013) *Insertos en La noche de la expiación (2013) *Valentine Morgenstern (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) y Presentación en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) *Voces adicionales en Elysium (2013) *David Clark (Jason Sudeikis) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) (Spots) *Pulaski (Devin Ratray) en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) *Roddy (Nat Faxon) en The Way, Way Back (2013) *Kyle (Oliver Hudson) en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Alik (Radivoje Bukvic) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Voces adicionales en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) *W.N. Bilbo (James Spader) en Lincoln (2012) *Héctor (Scott Adkins) en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión Zima) *Bob McClaine (John Cho) en El vengador del futuro (2012) *Dante Spirou (Peter Dante) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Voces adicionales en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Chris Oz (Chris Klein) en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Sebastian (Craig Johnson) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *T-Rick (Rick Shapiro) en Proyecto X (2012) *Guía en zoológico (Michael L. Kuhn) y Dwight Howard en Los tres chiflados (2012) *Marty "Easy" Julian (Nate Parker) en Red Tails (2012) *Dr. Daniel "Danny" Maccabee (Adam Sandler) en Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Voces adicionales en Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) *Voces adicionales en El dilema (2011) *Randy (Billy Crudup) en Thin Ice (2011) *Tim Lippe (Ed Helms) en Cedar Rapids (2011) *Marcus (Steve Howey) en No me quites a mi novio (2011) *Martin Jordan (Jon Tenney) en Linterna Verde (2011) *Pitufo Vanidoso (John Oliver) en Los Pitufos (2011) *Hog-Head (Larry Campbell) en Pase libre (2011) *Shane (Donnie Wahlberg) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Azazel (Jason Flemyng) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Voces adicionales en El castor (2011) *Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Voces adiconales en Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) *Marco-espadachín ciego (Chris O'Dowd) en Una cena para tontos (2010) *Guardia de seguridad (Alexander Chance) en Locuras en el bosque (2010) *Kenny Waters (Sam Rockwell) en Conviction (2010) *Peter Novak (Hayes MacArthur) en Bajo el mismo techo (2010) *Andy (Bryan Callen) en Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) * Profesor Kaiser (Felix Solis) en My Soul to Take (2010) (versión Universal) *Voces adicionales en La fuente del amor (2010) *Tio Charlie en Karate Kid (2010) *Alcalde Villaraigosa (Marcos De Silvas) en El solista (2009) *Len Fenerman (Michael Imperioli) en Desde mi cielo (2009) *Voces adicionales e Insertos en Adventureland (2009) *Luke (Robert Sheehan) en Cherrybomb (2009) *Voces adicionales en Galáctica: el plan (2009) *Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias (Matthew Goode) en Watchmen: Los Vigilantes (2009) *Nikolaj Lie Kaas (Asesino) en Ángeles y demonios (2009) *Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) *Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Damien Cockburn (Steve Coogan) en Una guerra de película (2008) *Julian (John Leguizamo) en El fin de los tiempos (2008) *Príncipe Nuada en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) * Roman (Jeremy Piven) en RocknRolla (2008) *Darren Roanoke (Romany Malco) en El gurú del amor (2008) *Senador Sachs (Gordon MacDonald) en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Secundus (Rupert Everett) en Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) *Robert Nunally (Billy Burke) en El crimen perfecto (2007) *Ladron (Chris Kattan) en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) *Voces adicionales en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Hombre del clima en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Frank Robbins (Patrick Kake) en 30 días de noche (2007) *William Gallagher (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) *Cordell Brown (Anthony Coleman) en Diamante de sangre (2006) *Chip Sanders (Jason Bateman) en El ex (2006) *Max (Matthew Marsden) en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) *Dr. Alexander Denny (Adam Goldberg) en Deja Vu (2006) *Voces adicionales en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) *Richard White (James Marsden) en Superman regresa (2006) *Voces adicionales en A la altura de los Steins (2006) *Zoltar (David Zucker) en Scary Movie 4 (2006) (versión Miramax) *Noah Pitney (Louis Ferrara) en El Pantano (2006) *Xavier Chavez (Franky G) en El juego del miedo II (2005/TV) *Jack Rippner (Cillian Murphy) en Vuelo nocturno (2005) *Mercenario 1 en La ciudad del pecado (2005) *John McDermot (Michael Weaver) en El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Kyle (Michael Rosenbaum) en La marca de la bestia (2005) *Andolini en Casanova (2005) *Ronnie en Terror en Amityville (2005) *Joel Meyers (Diedrich Bader) en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) *Sergei Karpovich (Robert Carlyle) en Tráfico humano (2005) *Toto en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) *Tommy Plympton (Chris Nelson) en Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2004) *William Darcy (Martin Henderson) en Bodas y prejuicios (2004) *John Jameson en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Jinete en Océano de fuego (2004) *Pele en Vida acuática (2004) *Slannen (Aidan McArdle) en Ella está encantada (2004) * Jonathan Glover (Dallas Roberts) en Una casa en el fin del mundo (2004) *Inspector Fix (Ewen Bremner) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *Marshal Paris (Tim Blake Nelson) en La última escena (2004) *Juan Seguin (Jordi Mollà) en El Álamo (2004) *Andrew Jacoby (Callum Blue) en El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Voces adicionales en Milagro en la cancha (2003) *Tabitha (Marny Eng) / Gollum en Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Doctor en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) *Brick en Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) *Sr. Hope (Kyle MacLachlan) en Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) *Tuki en George de la selva 2 (2003) *Igor Barkov (Damien Luvara) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Edmond Dantes (James Caviezel) en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Milton (Jason Schwartzman) en Simone (2002) *Ernesto Julio en Frío de perros (2002) *Otis (Edouard Baer) en Asterix & Obelix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) *Steve Clark (Karl Geary) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Nino Quincampoix (Mathieu Kassovitz) en Amélie (2001) *Steve Edison (Matthew McConaughey) en Experta en bodas (2001) *Chris 'Izzy' Cole (Mark Wahlberg) en Rock Star (2001) *Heladero malvado en La revancha de Max (2001) *Vecino del Sr.Robutusen (Patrick Richwood) en El diario de la princesa (2001) *Perico en Scary Movie 2 (2001) *Toby (Jerome Ehlers) en The Wilde Girls (2001) *Benny (Richard Side) en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) *Gooz Wood (Michael Shannon) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Voces adicionales en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Doctor en Todopoderoso (2000) *Albert Lewis (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en Más allá de los sueños (1998) *Will (Matthew Settle) en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) *Benny (Rino Romano) en Halloweentown (1998) * Greg Randazzo (Breckin Meyer) en Estudio 54 (1998 / redoblaje) *Scott (David Spade) en El loco superdotado (1998 / doblaje original) *Paul Gardener (Jared Leto) en Leyenda urbana (1998) * Detective Ray Duquette (Kevin Bacon) en Criaturas salvajes (1998) *Mickey (Timothy Olyphant) en Scream 2 (1997 / redoblaje) *Dr. Steven Cale (Eric Stoltz) en Anaconda (1997) *Vincent Freeman (Ethan Hawke) en Gattaca (1997) *Yanko Gooral (Vincent Pérez) en Traído por el mar (1997) *Pete Bottoms (John Hawkes) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) *Daniel Webster (Casey Affleck) en La carrera del sol (1996) *T.J. Krupp (Herbert Russell) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) *Dementor (Richard Moll) en El regalo prometido (1996) *Eric (Matthew Lillard) en Amor de locos (1995) *Carl Bentley (David Alan Grier) en Jumanji (1995) *Roger Van Zant (William Fichtner) en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Eric Draven (Brandon Lee) en El Cuervo (1994/redoblaje TV) *Voces adicionales en Terreno salvaje (1994) *Roy Darpinian (Jason Priestley) en La chica del calendario (1993) * Voces Adicionales en Papá por siempre (1993) *J.P. (Dermot Mulroney) en La asesina (1993) *Voces adicionales en Héroe accidental (1992) *Marvin Nash (Kirk Baltz) en Perros de la calle (1992) *Botones en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) *Peter Morgan (Kiefer Sutherland) en Article 99 (1992) *Eddie Birdlace (River Phoenix) en La fiesta de las feas (1991) *Recepcionista en El Vengador del Futuro (1990) *Merrydew (Ian McNeice) / otros en La casa rusa (1990) *Fedora (Richard Young) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) *Chris (Gregg Edelman) en Crímenes y pecados (1989) *Robert Wilson (Todd Field) en Arma secreta (1989) * Voces adicionales en Condena brutal (1989) *Timothy Tung Tak-Biao (Biao Yuen) en Dragones eternamente (1988) *Chad Finletter (Anthony Starke) en El retorno de los tomates asesinos (1988) *Lester (Branford Marsalis) en Bota a mamá del tren (1987) *Gemelos Donelley (Kenneth Hodges) (John Hodges) y voces adicionales en Cuenta conmigo (1986) *Pete (Corey Parker) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) *Jareth, Rey de los Gnomos (David Bowie) en Laberinto (1986 / redoblaje DVD) * Steve Powers (Scott McGinnis) en Admiradora secreta (1985) *Voces adicionales en Los Rebeldes (1983) *Oficial (Terry Ballard) en Viernes 13 parte III (1982) * Leon Shermer (Chris Sarandon) en Tarde de perros (1975) *Vito Corleone (Robert De Niro) en El Padrino II (1974) (redoblaje) *Jhonny Fontane (Al Martino) en El Padrino (1972) (redoblaje) *HAL 9000 (Douglas Rain) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968/ versión remasterizada en DVD de 2006) *Hylas (John Cairney) en Jasón y los argonautas (1963) *Judas en Hijo de Dios Series de TV Denis O'Hare *William Van Henderson / Dr. Elias Cunningham en American Horror Story: Roanoke *Liz Taylor / Nick Pryor en American Horror Story: Hotel (2015-2016) *Stanley en American Horror Story: Freak Show (2014-2015) *Spalding en American Horror Story: Coven (2013-2014) James Denton *Peter Hudson en Devious Maids (2013-2016) *Mike Delfino en Esposas desesperadas (2004-2012) Jason Priestley *Charlie en Las travesuras de mi hermana (2005) *Brandon Walsh en Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990-2000) Michael Landes *Nick O'Malley en Unidad Especial (2001-2002) *Jaime Olsen en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1994) Eric Dane *Dr. Mark Sloane en Grey's Anatomy (2006-2012) *Dr. Mark Sloane en Private Practice (2009-2010) Otros: *Jefe Hopper (David Harbour) en Stranger Things (2016-presente) *Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2013-presente) (Versión Disney / Marvel) *Deucalion (Gideon Emery) (1ra voz) en Teen Wolf (2013) *Jack Shephard (Matthew Fox) en Lost (2004-2010) *Nathan Petrelli (Adrian Pasdar) en Héroes (2006-2010) *Matthew (Patrick Dempsey) en Will & Grace (1998-2006) *James "Jimmy" Doherty (Eddie Cibrian) en Emergencias urbanas (1999-2005) *Henry Spivey / Edward Albright (Christian Slater) en Mi propio enemigo (2008) *Mitch Barnsworth (Gabriel Hogan) en Los socios de la ley (2001-2002) *Dr. Richard Kimble (Tim Daly) en El fugitivo (2000-2001) *Potsie Weber (Anson Williams) en Días felices (1974-1984) (redoblaje 1990s) *Luke (Morris Chestnut) en American Horror Story: Murder House (2011) *Christopher Moltisanti (Michael Imperioli) en Los Soprano (1999-2007) *Kevin Burke (Christopher Sieber) en Tal para cual (1998-1999) *Goldar (Kerrigan Mahan) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) (versión remasterizada) *Amigos: **Tag Jones (Eddie Cahill) **Divertido Bobby (Vincent Ventresca) **Alan (Geoffrey Lower) **Repartidor de Pizza (Sean Whalen) **Bombero Ed (Joel Gretsch) **Ethan (Stan Kirsch) **Beavis (Mike Judge) **Bob (Warren Berlinger) **Eric (John Lehr) **Director (Reg Rogers) **Bombero (Douglas Looper) **Tim Burke Jr. (Michael Vartan) *Pez mensajero (Jack Sanderson) y Jack (Brian Elerding) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place *Hunter en El closet de Verónica *Andy en De acuerdo con Jim *Scott en Spin City *Voces adicionales en ¡Ay como duele crecer! *Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Anime *Doraemon en Doraemon *Máscara en Saber Marionette R *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J Again *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J to X *Sylpheed de Basilisco en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) (2009) *Baron Alberto en Pokémon: El Desafío de Darkrai (2009) *Zabuza Momochi / Aldeano Clan Kaguya (ep. 126°) / Hoki (Lider de los 4 hombres celestiales) en Naruto (2007-2010) *Hamsterviel en ¡Stitch! *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J (1998) *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion (1997-1998) (Doblaje original) *Aramis Lupin III en Lupin III (1994-1999) *Bruce Harper (adolescente) / Andy Johnson / Roberto Sedinho / Richard Tex-Tex / David / Rigo / Octavio, el fotógrafo / Adriano Forgatiny (últimos capítulos) en Supercampeones *Tom Misaki / Kazuo Corioto / Nobuyuki Nishikawa en Supercampeones J *Toshiyuki Aoshima en ¡Oh, Mi Diosa! *Pistolero en Gunsmith Cats *Narración en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Ichiro Onno en Sailor Moon *Kenjuo en Ranma ½ *Force Wartlliam en Candidato de la diosa *Pintor hechicero / Shinnosuke en Inuyasha *Masaki en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *General Japonés en El escuadrón de las doncellas *Líder de la banda de Comadreja (ep. 37) en Bleach *Kuwi / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Ryo Hagane en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Ryo Hagane en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Ryo Hagane en Beyblade: Metal Fury Series animadas *Coach Gingerbreadman - Ever After High *Jason Phillips Macendale / Electro / Agente Ford del FBI en Spider-Man *Capitán Planeta (algunos capitulos) en El capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Rick Jones en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Titiritero en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (serie animada de 1994) *Flynt / Edgar Rice Burroughs en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Payaso en Las Tres Mellizas *Hombre del público en El Cabezón *Conroy Blank en Rocket Power *Franela / Ronquido en Captain Zeed y la Zona Zeta *Russel en Gormiti *Rufus en Kim Possible *Dr. Hamsterviel en Lilo & Stitch: la serie *Terry Fitzgerald en Spawn *Argo en Hércules *Rey Arturo en El Rey Arturo *Poochini en Poochini *Bebé Huey en Bebé patito *Piloto de avión en Tres amigos y Jerry *Dingo en Sonic Underground *Antoine en Sonic the Hedgehog *Poco y Reed en La ventana de Allegra *Lyle McCarthy / Voces adicionales (desde temp. 19) en Los Simpson *Fangtom (con José Antonio Macías) en Ninjago : Maestros del Spinjitzu *Gollum / Jack Sparrow / Rango / Toro / Gerry Lane / Barack Obama (ep. 103) / Voces adicionales en MAD (temp. 4) *Eslabón perdido en Monstruos vs. Aliens (serie de TV) *Siegfried en Father of the Pride *Matthew Thornton / Carl en Ugly Americans *Pookee 16 en Yoohoo y sus amigos *Siegfried en El padre de la manada *Voces adicionales en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Voces adicionales en Escandalosos *Voces adicionales en Futurama (desde temp. 5) *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia (desde temp. 5) * Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa Películas de anime y OVAs Yasuo Yamada *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: El secreto de Mamo *Arsenio Lupin III en El castillo de Cagliostro *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: Adiós señora libertad *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: Los documentos de Hemingway *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: El banco de la libertad *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: Viaje al peligro *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: El dragon de la muerte Kanichi Kurita *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: En busca del tesoro de Harimao *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: Vivo o muerto *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: El secreto del Crepúsculo de Géminis *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: La isla de los asesinos - En memoria de la Walther P38 *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: Crisis en Tokio Nobuo Tobita *Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: La venganza *Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana *Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil Hiroko Maruyama *Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: La venganza *Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana Hideyuki Tanaka *Roberto Sedhino en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana *Roberto Sedhino en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil Otros *Andy Johnson y Hefner Napoleón en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Andy Johnson y Hefner Napoleón en Supercampeones: La venganza *Andy Johnson y David (Raúl) en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana *Andy Johnson, David (Raúl), Gonzalez y Guillermo en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil *Doraemon en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio *Doraemon en Doremon: Nobita y los siete brujos *Barón Alberto en Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai *General japoner #2 en El escuadrón de las doncellas *Tagoma en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer Películas animadas Ben Stiller *Alex el león - Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos (2012) *Bernard el guía del museo - Megamente (2010) *Alex el león - Madagascar 2 (2008) *Alex el león - Madagascar (2005) Frank Welker *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien (2000) *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja (1999) *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies (1998) Chris Renuard *Minions en Minions (2015) *Minions en Mi villano favorito 2 (2013) *Minions en Mi villano favorito (2010) Bill Farmer *Pluto - Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad (2004) *Pluto - Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros (2004) Cory Edwards *Twitchy - Hoodwinked Too! (2011) *Twitchy - Hoodwinked! (2005) David Spade *Griffin, el hombre invisible - Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Griffin, el hombre invisible - Hotel Transylvania (2012) Jeff Bennett *Dr.Hamsterviel - Leroy y Stitch (2006) *Dr.Hamsterviel - La película de Stitch (2003) Phil Hendrie *Frida Cscada - Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) *Joe Cascada - Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) Pierre Coffin *Stuart/Kevin/Bob y Minions en Minions (2015) *Minions en Mi villano favorito 2 (2013) *Minions en Mi villano favorito (2010) Richard Kind * Comelibros - Toy Story 3 (2010) * Molt - Bichos, Una Aventura en Miniatura (1998) Rupert Everett *Principe Encantador - Shrek Tercero (2007) *Principe Encantador - Shrek 2 (2004) Jason Marsden *Gorila Mungo en Tarzán (1999) *Kovu en El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) Otros papeles *Ducha en La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) *Doug Oryx Antlerson en Zootopia (2016) *Roni en Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz (2016) *Vanidoso en El Principito (2015) *Nudillos en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla (2015) *Presentador del canal en Minions (2015) *Merolico / Ojo clínico en La increíble historia del niño de piedra (2015) *Rey Bog (Alan Cumming) en Magia extraña (2015) *Tarantulino (Evan Smith) - Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! *Grayson en Locos por las nueces (Brendan Fraser) (2014/Trailer) *Presidente/Señor Negocios (Will Ferrell) en La gran aventura LEGO (2014) *Grosso en Metegol (2013) *Profesor Bomba en El reino secreto (2013) *Insertos en Operación escape (2013) *Morris en Dinosaurios (2012) *Animales del bosque/Insertos en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) *Tom en Las aventuras de Tintín (2011) *Armando (Davi Vieira) en Rio (2011) *Rugelio (Danny Trejo) en Don Gato y su Pandilla (2011) *Rango (Johnny Depp) en Rango (2011) *Metro Man (Brad Pitt) en Megamente (2010/Trailer) *Reportero en Animales al ataque (2010) *Jatt (Leigh Whannell) en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) *Garras en Brijes 3D (2010) *Gato con botas en El Gato con Botas (2009) *Beowulf en Beowulf (2007) *Walt en Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) *Nudar en Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) *Harv/Fred en Cars (2006) *Gluglu/Cangrejo/Pájaros No hay en Buscando a Nemo (2003) *Lars en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) *Abogado (México) y Voces adicionales (Argentina) en Los Increíbles (2004) *Larry el pato en Vacas Vaqueras (2004) *Bobby en Tarzan & Jane (2003) *Ardilla 2 en Tierra de Osos (2003) *Onus en El Planeta del Tesoro (2002) *Teniente de custodia en Lilo y Stitch (2002) *Edward en Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Of. Cheets en La gran aventura de Beary (2002) *Tripulante en Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Needleman en Monsters, Inc (2001) *Director de escena en Los Tres Mosqueteros *Mayordomo (redoblaje) en La vuelta al mundo de Alvin y las ardillas (1987) *Príncipe en La Reina de la Nieve (1957) *Voces adicionales en Bionicle 3: Red de sombras *Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Voces adicionales en La familia del futuro *Padre Joseph en Una navidad con Buster y Chauncey * Joe en Lluvia de Hamburguesas * Donner en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad Cortos/Especiales Animados *Policía en El cuento del reloj (2015) *Principe Encantador en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Alex el León (Ben Stiller) - Feliz Madagascar (2009) Documentales * Jeremy Piven en Ama a Marilyn (2012) Telenovelas brasileñas Marcello Antony *Sergio en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Leandro en Corazón de Estudiante (2002) *Mauricio en Un ángel cayó del cielo (2001) *Marco Antonio Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) Otros *Valter Teixeira (Victor Fasano) en Río de Intrigas (2010-2011) *Mauricio (Luiz Nicolau) en Lazos de familia (2000) Videojuegos Carlos Ferro [[Archivo:Dominic_santiago.jpg|192px||thumb|''Dominic Santiago'' de Gears of War, su personaje mas famoso de Tejedo dentro de los videojuegos.]] *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War 2 *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War 3 Travis Willingham *Frederic-104 - en Halo 5: Guardians *Frederic-104 - en Halo 2 (Terminales) Otros *Soldado de la elite en Halo 3 *Gollum en LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Black Adam *Azmodan - Diablo III *Batman: Arkham Origins - El Acertijo *Disney Infinity - Jack Sparrow (Piratas del caribe) y Toro (El llanero solitario) *Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos - Fantasma Ian *Kano - Mortal Kombat X *Zabuza Momochi - Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Goron - The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild Dirección de doblaje * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey * Indiana Jones y los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Perdición (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y la Última Cruzada (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal * Encantada * Invictus * El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado * El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos * Rápidos y furiosos * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control * Rápidos y furiosos 6 * Rápidos y furiosos 7 * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días * Coraline y la puerta secreta * Hop: Rebelde sin pascua * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * El Libro Magico * Bichos, una aventura en miniatura * Buscando a Nemo * Tarzán * Tarzan & Jane * La leyenda de Tarzán * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Vacas Vaqueras * Monsters, Inc. * La revancha de Max * Brigada 49 * Vida acuática * Coyote Ugly * Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Kim Possible * Kim Possible: Todo un Drama * Rocket Power * Gormiti * Érase una vez en México * El Álamo * De acuerdo con Jim * Sin secretos * St Trinian's (versión DVD) * Secreto en la montaña (versión TV) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (version Paramount) * The Invention of Lying (versión Warner) * Four Christmases (versión Warner/New Line) * El padrino (redoblaje) * El Padrino II (redoblaje) * La sociedad de los poetas muertos (redoblaje) * Guía del viajero intergaláctico * Una mirada en la oscuridad * 007: Quantum of Solace * Ella está encantada * Inspector Gadget 2 * El diario de la princesa * El diario de la princesa 2 * Chocolate * Confesiones de una típica adolescente * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (1ª temporada) * Violación de domicilio * Pisando firme * Lilo & Stitch (película) * Lilo y Stitch * La película de Stitch * Cars * El Planeta del Tesoro * Mini Espías * Mini Espías 3D * Supercampeones * Cinco hermanos * Last Night * Todopoderoso * Océano de fuego * La aldea * Agua turbia * Atlantis: El imperio perdido * Atlantis: El regreso de Milo * George de la selva 2 * Mulán 2 * Sammy en el pasaje secreto * Entrevista con el vampiro * Amélie * Florece la esperanza * Terror en Amityville * El juego que hizo historia * Kill Bill Vol. 1 * Kill Bill Vol. 2 * Chicago * Stardust: el misterio de la estrella * Tirador * Mr. Brooks * Al borde del abismo (Version Summit) * High School Rock * Un guardaespaldas escolar * El gurú del amor * La brújula dorada * El aviador * Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) * Batman: El caballero de la noche * Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer * El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford * Diamante de sangre * Rebeldes con causa * Deja Vu * Mi primer amor * La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón * La ciudad del pecado * La última escena * El luchador (Cinderella Man) * Niñera a prueba de balas * La marca de la bestia * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero * Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba * El juego que hizo historia * Camino salvaje * Ángeles y demonios * Los Increíbles * Tierra de osos * Tierra de osos 2 * El Rey León III * Súper escuela de héroes * Chicken Little * Sueños sobre hielo * Casanova * Tu amiga la rata * Héroe * Scary Movie 3 * The Cheetah Girls 2 * The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo * Las Locuras del Emperador * Este cuerpo no es mío * Un papá con pocas pulgas * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia * Buza Caperuza 2 * Vida salvaje * Leroy y Stitch * Santa Cláusula 2 * Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte * Snow Buddies: Cachorros en la nieve * Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio * Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus * Un viernes de locos * Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del Bosque * Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman * Hotel para perros * Regreso a Halloweentown * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque * Watchmen: Los vigilantes * Asesino ninja * Planet 51 * El gato con botas * Robin Hood * Locuras en el bosque * Cartas a Julieta * Bajo el mismo techo * Mi villano favorito * Mi villano favorito 2 * Megamente * Megamente: El boton de la perdición * Rey Arturo * Rescate al Alba * Rescate en la Antártida * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple * El Oso Yogi: La película * Capitán América: El primer vengador * El dilema * Red Tails * El guardián del zoológico * Una loca aventura medieval * El Gato con botas * Espejito espejito * Los juegos del hambre * Las aventuras de Tintín * Adventureland * El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida * Los tres chiflados * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (Teaser) * Blanca Nieves y el cazador * Los indestructibles 2 (Zima) * Ninjago : Maestros del Spinjitzu * Hotel Transylvania * 007: Operación Skyfall * Invencible * El mundo según Jim * Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas * Tadeo, el explorador perdido * Operación escape (Versión Videocine) * Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido * Dinosaurios * El ejecutor * Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras * Metegol * Animales al ataque * La noche de la expiación * Carrie * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso * Rush: Pasión y gloria * 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai * Dos pavos en apuros (versión Videomax / Cine) * El mayordomo (The Weinstein Company) * Sólo amigos? * RoboCop * El inventor de juegos * Hércules * Trascender (versión Diamond Films) * El dador de recuerdos (Versión Cine) * Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! * Grandes héroes * El séptimo hijo * El cuento del reloj * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (temporada 2) * La Cenicienta * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (diálogos del Capitán América) * Hotel Transylvania 2 * 007: Spectre * Guardianes de la galaxia * A la altura de los Steins * McFarland: Sin límites * Tomorrowland * Minions * El Principito * Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga * Zootopia * Pisando firme * El libro de la selva * Condorito * Capitán América: Civil War (diálogos del Capitán América) * Mi gran boda griega 2 * Minions jardineros * Piratas del Caribe: Los hombres muertos no cuentan cuentos * Inferno * Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo * Moana: Un mar de aventuras * Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina * Bailarina * La Bella y la Bestia (2017) Traducción-Adaptación * Mi amiga la sirena * Eragon * Thor (película) * Alvin y las ardillas (película) * Tadeo, el explorador perdido * Los Cuatro Fantásticos * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer * Confesiones de una típica adolescente * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra * Hoodwinked! 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' México * Art Sound México * Audiopost * Bita *C2 Media * Candiani Dubbing Studios * CBAudio * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Intertrack * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * New Art Dub * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * Sebastians * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. Chile * DINT Doblajes Internacionales Argentina * Media Pro Com Los Ángeles * Skylark Sound Studios Datos de interés *Ricardo Tejedo le provió la voz a Gollum en El Señor de los Anillos. El personaje ha sido objeto de innumerables parodias e imitaciones, y en Latinoamérica, su voz tampoco ha sido la excepción: **En Scary Movie 3, aparece una parodia del personaje, cuyo doblaje fue retomado por Ricardo Tejedo. **En Las locuras de Kronk, el personaje Rudy de pronto adopta la actitud, postura y voz de Gollum, siendo doblado en dicha escena por Ricardo Tejedo. **En la película Futurama: El juego de Bender, el personaje de Fry se va transformando en una clara parodia a Gollum, y el personaje (doblado por Edson Matus) va adoptando una voz muy parecida a la que realizó Ricardo Tejedo, quien curiosamente, participó también en el doblaje de esta película. **En una escena de la película Una esposa de mentira, Ricardo Tejedo hace una breve imitación de la voz que le prestó a Gollum. *Ricardo ha doblado a dos personajes del seiyuu japonés Takehito Koyasu, estos son: Shigeru Aoba en el primer doblaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion y Mitsurugi Hanagata en las sagas de Saber Marionette. *Ya ha hecho la voz a dos personajes de Batman, Harvey Dent/Dos Caras en Batman el caballero de la noche y a Edward Nygma/El Acertijo en los videojuegos Batman Arkham Origins y Arkham Knight. Referencias Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010